Better With A Blindfold
by jamesgatz1925
Summary: MorMor slash. I don't own Jim Moriarty or Sebastian Moran.


"Are you ready?" Jim asks. He told Sebastian to wait in the living room while Jim...gets supplies ready.

"Ready when you are," Sebastian takes the hand Jim's offering. Jim walks him into their bedroom and the lights are out. Usually there's light coming into the room from the street below, but Jim's blocked the windows. "What are you going to do to me? When I said whatever you want, I assumed you'd at least be safe, but now I'm not sure. Hot wax? Gonna cut me? Once a girl wanted to"

"Please stop talking about your girlfriends," Jim says as he steps around Sebastian to face his back. Sebastian didn't realize he'd moved. "This isn't about them. This is about me, and you, and what I want to do to you." Jim quickly wraps a blindfold around Sebastian's head.

Instinct kicks in and Sebastian flinches forward, but he settles and lets Jim wrap the blindfold around his eyes. Before he realizes it, Jim's at his front again. Jim kisses him deeply. There's no noise or light, not that Sebastian can see anyway. The loss of senses enhances feel, so the unexpected moan that Jim's tongue coaxes from him is a shock. Jim smiles into the kiss, and Sebastian can feel it's a wicked smile.

Jim pulls away. Sebastian follows his lips but can't catch them before Jims mouth is at his left ear. "What do you want me to do to you?" Jim asks.

Sebastian wraps an arm around Jim's waist. Jim's arms wrap around Sebastian's, one lightly grazing Sebastian's crotch. "Anything," Sebastian says.

"Do you trust me?" Jim asks while unzipping Sebastian's pants.

"Of course I do."

Jim smiles and he's in front of Sebastian again. This time he's pulling Sebastian's cock from his pants. Jim pushes Sebastian's pants to his thighs.

"Should I take them off?" Sebastian asks.

"If you'd like room to...stretch."

Sebastian bends to pull his pants off while Jim releases his cock and begins undoing his own pants. "You want me to stay down here?" Sebastian asks.

"Stop asking so many questions, I'll tell you what to do." Sebastian nods but he's unsure Jim can see him. He feels Jim pull at his shirt.

"Take this off," Jim says. "Don't move the bandana."

Sebastian does as he's told and can hear Jim do the same. Sebastian smiles. He reaches towards where he thinks Jim is, but Jim isn't there. He frowns. The sudden realization that he has no control and doesn't even know where Jim is right now hits him.

Suddenly Jim's voice is elsewhere in the room, not near him. "Come to me," he says.

Sebastian can tell he's on the bed, but he asks anyway, "How do I know where you are?"

Jim laughs. "Your dick will hit me."

Sebastian walks forward and to the right, towards their bed. As promised, his dick hits Jim before any other part of him. It's like a magnet.

Jim's sitting on the bed, actually perfectly lined are his lips with Sebastian's cock. When he speaks, his breath runs over the head of Sebastian's cock. Sebastian shudders. "How do you like not being able to see?"

"It's strange," he chokes a moan and continues, "But it makes every little touch greater."

"Like this?" Jim asks before lightly tonguing the slit of Sebastian's cock.

"Fffff Sebastian babbles. Just that sent him over the ability to make coherent thoughts. "Do it again."

"I'm the one in charge here."

"Please?" Sebastian reaches for Jim with his right hand. His fingers lace with Jim's hair and he pulls Jim forward.

"Maybe I'll just leave you here, hard and aching and wanting me."

"Yes, yes," Sebastian chants, "Want you, want you."

Jim smiles up at Sebastian though he can't see it. He kisses the head and slowly opens his mouth, slowly sliding Sebastian in.

"Jesus, Jesus, Jim," Sebastian prays. For a nonreligious man, Sebastian has no problems repeating names in vein.

Jim smiles around Sebastian then moans. The vibrations hit Sebastian in a sensitive spot. He moans and involuntarily cants his hips, Jim takes him further. He moans again and Jim sucks him hard. Then Jim's head moves quicker with more suction. Sebastian moans another time and cants his hips more. Jim moans and takes a sharp hold of Sebastian's hips. He pulls off before Sebastian can even feel him.

"Don't come yet," Jim says.

He pulls Sebastian onto the bed and sits him still on the edge. He lets Sebastian calm down and leaves the bed. Sebastian doesn't know where he went until Jim's hands are pulling at his arms behind him. Sebastian chuckles but tries to pull away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Stay still and you'll feel."

Sebastian thinks Jim might have grown a third arm because Jim is simultaneously tying Sebastian's hands behind his back and stroking him at the same time. Sebastian moans and falls back into Jims embrace.

"Don't make me come," Sebastian says as Jim's hand moves tighter and faster.

"Sorry, getting carried away."

Jim lets Sebastian go and pushes Sebastian towards the headboard. He positions Sebastian so his upper back is against the headboard but he's slouching. Sebastian's legs fall open.

"How's this gonna work?" he asks, assuming he's going to bottom tonight.

"You'll see," Jim replies. He gets in Sebastian's face again and kisses him.

Each tongue thrust is accompanied by a light brushing elsewhere on Sebastian's body; a light touch at his thighs, then his shoulders, then nipples, back down to arch of his left foot and behind his right ear. Jim's lips brush his.

"I want to enjoy this," Jim says against Sebastian's mouth. "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes," Sebastian pants. "More, please."

Jim smiles against Sebastian's lips. "What was that?"

"More, more! Please!" he begs.

Jim straddles Sebastian's hips and Sebastian feels Jim's lubed hand touch his cock, then bellow his sac at his hole. Sebastian tries to spread his legs more but Jim's thighs have him trapped. There's no feeling for what seems like eternity when all of a sudden Jim's hand is around Sebastian's cock and Sebastian can feel his head press against Jim's hole.

"Jim? Jim what are you—you're not ready, you Sebastian cuts himself off by moaning as Jim takes half of his cock. Sebastian's head falls against the headboard and he moans again. "When did you prepare yourself?" Sebastian asks.

"While you were waiting in the living room. I was just in here, a room away, fingering myself."

"Jesus, Jim, oh god…" The thought of Jim doing that to himself has Sebastian wishing he'd seen.

Jim sinks all the way down Sebastian so they're skin to skin. Jim presses against Sebastian's chest and presses his forehead to Sebastian's cheek. His tongue darts out and tastes Sebastian's jaw. His mouth lowers and he sucks on Sebastian's neck as he starts to rock back and forth, up and down as hard as he can without hurting himself. Sebastian wishes he could take hold of Jim because he can feel himself building up already.

"Wait, slower!" he says to Jim. "I'm going to come already!"

Jim doesn't stop but he slowly begins to roll his hips instead. He continues sucking on Sebastian's neck. Sebastian feels him finger his nipples and let go of his neck. Now Jim's lips are at his ear and Jim moans loudly and begins thrusting again.

"Fuck, fuck!" Sebastian recites. "You want me to come quickly don't you?"

Jim doesn't reply, instead he pulls his body away from Sebastian's. He falls backwards and leans back on one arm, bending Sebastian's cock down. Sebastian moans in pleasure as Jim's legs wrap around his waist and Jim continues thrusting.

"Jesus, Seb," Jim finally talks. "So hard, and deep so deep."

Sebastian can't see anything but the feelings are phenomenal. He moans to show Jim he's enjoying.

"I wish you could see me now," Jim continues, "See me jerking myself. Mmmmm," Jim moans.

Sebastian feels his fingers touch his pelvis and he gets a clear image of what Jim's doing. "I'm jerking myself thinking of fucking you while you fuck me." Jim throws his head back and Sebastian can tell he's jerking himself harder because his hips are moving quicker.

Sebastian tries to thrust but can't. "Are you...mmm...are you going to?" Sebastian asks. "You are aren't you," Sebastian's head rolls back and he feels Jim tightening around him. He tries so hard to thrust but Jim continues the quick pace he's going. "Do it do it now please, nnnnggghhhh..."

Suddenly Jim feels hot all over. One stroke, one thrust, two strokes, two thrusts, and it's over. Sebastian feels Jim tighten around him and almost stop moving. Almost.

Sebastian feels Jim's come hit his stomach and chest. Jim moans loudly once more and thrusts three more times and Sebastian's done. He practically yells through his orgasm; the feeling a thousand times better complete darkness and no noise.

"Oh god oh god oh dear fucking god," Sebastian says over and over. "Baby, that was..." he doesn't finish because Jim kisses him.

While Jim kisses him he removes the blindfold and wipes his forehead with it. Sebastian still can't see his face but he feels Jim nuzzle his face with his nose.

"I quite like you like this," Jim says.

"Like what?"

Jim kisses his cheek, then his neck. "Tied up. Boneless. Post orgasmic."

Sebastian laughs. "I could be like this all the time if you shagged me more."

"Or tied you up more."

Jim gets off Sebastian and lays next to him. He's on his back and his arms are over his head, his hand touching Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian wishes he could see Jim; sprawled out over the bed, exposed and waiting for him.

"Uncuff me, please?" Sebastian asks.

"Mmmmmaybe later," Jim replies.

Sebastian leans down and bites Jim's left nipple. Jim jumps and laughs then reaches behind Sebastian to uncuff him.

Sebastian lies behind Jim and wraps his arms around him. "Are you ok?" Sebastian asks.

"Perfect. You?"

"Wonderful."

They are silent for a long while until Jim asks how it was.

"God, Jim, I don't think I've come that hard in a long time."

Jim smiles into his pillow. "Good, that's what I was going for."

"Maybe I can tie you up next time."

"Ha-ha," Jim says, "Not likely."

"I'll find a way."

They're quiet again and shift to be a bit closer to each other.

"I love you," Sebastian whispers in Jim's ear.

"I love you too."

_***MorMor sex never hurt anyone. This is the first non-Johnlock slash I've ever written, I think it turned out quite nicely, you? **_


End file.
